Te voy a extrañar mi Rey
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 semanas de que ya no estas conmigo. Cuando te fuiste mi mundo se vino abajo, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, cumpliste tu sueño. ¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste?... (LuNa) Pasen y lean :3


_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen**_

 ** _Llorar, lágrimas, te extraño..._**

 _Ya han pasado tan solo semanas de que te vi, pero para mí y para todos ha pasado una eternidad..._

 _ **Una muy larga eternidad**_

 _Como costumbre de hace semanas, estoy tumbada en mi cama -En la cama que compartiamos-, llorando desconsoladamente. Hace apenas dos semanas que no estás conmigo con nosotros, ya casi no recuerdo tu voz,…tu manera de hacer escándalo. Ya no recuerdo tu sonrisa, que hacía que nosotros, no, toda la gente de tu alrededor se sintieran felices. Ya no recuerdo el tacto de tu cuerpo con el mío._

 _ **Te fuiste a un lugar, lejos de mi alcance….**_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de mi pesadilla? ¿Recuerdas las aventuras que pasamos juntos? ¿Recueras cuando te convertiste el Rey de los Piratas? ¿Recuerdas que casi nos hablamos?, ¿Porque nuestros ojos nos decían todo? Ya no estoy muy segura de eso ni de nada…_

 _El dolor que siento en mi corazón no me deja casi no me deja pensar, siento como si estuviera atrapada en un agujero oscuro en el que no me deja salir….Sin embargo tú me podrías ayudarme…Pero… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...Tu ya no estás conmigo….no estás aquí para protegerme de este maldito dolor….no estas para cuidarme…menos para quererme como lo hacías antes cuando estabas conmigo…._

 _Sigo con este sollozo que ya hace dos semanas que no me lo quitó de encima, levanto mi cabeza y miro hacia la ventana. Las lágrimas que estoy derramando no me dejan ver nada. Me seco las lágrimas con mi manga de un chaleco que tú me regalaste….ya está empapado. Por esta ventana lo único que veo es el mar. El mar que me recuerda tanto a ti._

 _ **Estoy destrozada, muy destrozada**_

 _Todo por tu culpa…Si no te hubiera conocido….Si no te hubiera considerado mi amigo,…Mi pareja...No tienes la idea de cuánto estoy sufriendo,…No tengo la menor idea como olvidarte._

 _Pero tampoco te quiero olvidar, tú cambiaste mi vida en varios sentidos…_

 _Ja, llegue al límite de echarte la culpa. Soy patética._

 _Aun siendo patética seguiré sufriendo._

 _Mis ojos no dejan de derramar lágrimas_

 _ **Estoy cansada de llorar…**_

 _De llorar por ti_

 _Ese momento se me quedo pegado en mi cabeza, en mi corazón…, ahora lo estoy viendo_

 _¿Qué veo?_

 _Te veo a ti, encima de esa plataforma que está en lo alto, -nosotros no pudimos alcanzarte-, veo a miles de espectadores mirándote –Mirando al Rey de los Piratas…- Dos marines a tu lado…, tu luciste una sonrisa –Tu ultima sonrisa- y dijiste unas palabras –Tus últimas palabras- esas palabras se me quedaron en el alma…_ _ **"Estoy impaciente de morir, adiós chicos….Lo siento Nami"**_

 _Tan solo verlo de nuevo, se me caen más lágrimas de que las que estado derramando…_

 _Siento una brisa, una brisa muy suave…_

 _Cierro los ojos._

 _Siento el tacto de tus manos en mis mejillas, me quitas las lágrimas que tengo o tenia…_

 _Abro los ojos y te veo con tu sonrisa característica…_

 _Me besas y me dices una palabras, no, realmente me dices tengo que cumplir la promesa que me vas a decir_

 _ **"Nami, prométeme que cumplirás esta promesa,…"**_

 _Yo solo asiento_

 _ **"Prométeme que ya no lloraras, que seguirás tu camino, aun sin mí"**_

 _Antes que te pueda responder desapareces…_

 _ **"¡Te lo prometo, pero…protégeme, protégenos a tus Nakamas!"**_

 _Después de eso en mi habitación solo se escuchó el silencio, el silencio mismo…._

 _ **Mi cuerpo me pesaba, me pesaba mucho…**_

 _Lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarme fue a mis nakamas entrando a mi habitación corriendo._

 _ **"Gomene Minna…"**_ _Les dije con mi último aliento y con mis últimas lágrimas..._

* * *

 _ **¡Lo siento!, lo siento por no subir los capítulos de mis otros fics.**_

 _ **Tuve un gran problema familiar y no pude escribir, también me llene de trabajos (grupales, en pareja e individuales) ,de pruebas y evaluaciones**_

 _ **Ya pasando de eso ¿Les gusto el fic? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Ponganle fav. y dejen reviews :3 y sabré si les gusta**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Cuídense, besos y abrazos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío~**_


End file.
